


The Dawn Came Not For All the Gods

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humour, I started it before I saw the film, LATER, M/M, Post Ragnarok, Spoiler allert!, Stucky Thorky Secret Santa 2016, Tags to be added, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, but I'm going to insert canon details, the W3 are alive!, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: This was the magnificent ohfreckle's prompt: "The day after Ragnarok. Somehow they managed to avert the end of the world and they welcome the first day after together. No heavy angst, no crack fic." I'm sorry I couldn't keep a totally serious tone, but after such an exhausting year, physically as well as emotionally, my brain needed smiles. I hope it will make you smile too.





	1. Ragnarök Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> What's left of Asgard floats over the desert in New Mexico. After a war of epic proportions our heroes find themselves still breathing... surprisingly. Also, there's poetic justice regarding past events concerning hair issues XD

Thor groaned. He felt like each and every bone in his body was broken, like every pound of muscle was crushed, like every inch of his skin was bruised, burnt or cut. It was probably true, he thought, remembering the events of the day. For the moment he would just allow himself to lie there and wait for the pains to let him think clearly.

This Ragnarök was different; he managed to reason in-between short wheezy breaths through broken lips. Ygdrassil was still standing, albeit vastly devastated, Asgard didn’t fall completely, many Aesir were still drawing breath and seven realms still stood. And, most important, Loki fought by his side, against the enemy forces. He smiled and, boy! That hurt too!

He dared to crack his eye open a little bit. Big mistake! He had to close it quickly because the setting sun was reflecting in the enormous crystal cluster upholding what was left of Asgard and off the multicoloured shards of the Bifröst strewn all over the desert and he just wasn’t ready yet for so much brilliance.

He lay there not counting heartbeats, every rush of his pulse sending darts of pain everywhere through his body, watching the light recede through his eyelid. Then he heard a little sound at his left, like a bird’s dying cheep or a mouse’s muffled squeak. He knew that sound, but he didn’t dare to hope. He squeezed his eye shut with a grimace and waited.

A whisper. “Thooohhh...” Just a breathy whisper, no voice at all.

Hot tears escaped Thor’s eye when he opened it anew. He laughed and cried at the same time, pain pushed aside to make place for immense relief and explosive happiness.

“Wsofunneeehhh?” the whisperer demanded.

Thor managed to move his head and look to his left. There he was! A filthy, charred and cracked cocoon of brutally deceased armour and leathers, cracking further with tiny, tentative motions of head and limbs.

“Praise the Norns! You’re alive, brother!” Thor boomed and regretted it right away. He was too loud for his own hurting ears.  

“Am I?” (cough). ”Well, being dead... (croak) probably doesn’t feel this terrible...”

“Let’s not find out today!” Thor grinned and propped himself up on an elbow. “Ah! You don’t happen to have a golden apple on you by chance...” he groaned, but managed to crawl closer to the creaking, popping mess.

“I wish I thought of that before the whole debacle started...” Loki grumbled, still looking like the petrified fossil of an upended turtle.

“Let me help with that!” Thor said and pried the carbonized carcass open, chipping off what used to be Loki’s horned helmet.

He fell on his back immediately in peals of laughter, in spite of the protest of his broken ribs.

“Have you gone mad or something?” Loki asked worriedly. “You behave peculiarly...”

“Your hair!” Thor managed between hiccups.

“Oh, no! Help me out this instant!” Loki yelled and he shouldn’t have because he was coughing again.

“Can’t you blast it with magic?” Thor asked, still chuckling.

“Your ignorance is making my stomach churn, you oaf! You think I have much strength left after I’ve drained my powers so utterly?! Don’t just sit there!”

“I might do just that if you keep insulting me.” Thor replied.

“Odin’s beard! Now he feels insulted!” Loki huffed and managed to break a foot free in his annoyance.

“I see you’re making progress on your own. Like a baby bird hatching!” Thor teased.

“You know well what else hatches from eggs, don’t you, brother?” Loki hissed.

“You sound more and more like your old pleasant self! Now I’m sure it’s you in there, not some changeling!” Thor said and crumpled some more of the cocoon obstructing Loki’s face. Loki had covered his face with an arm before the blast and it was stuck there, fortunately.

The more he revealed, the more he chuckled. Loki looked pissed. Dirty, battered and not a single hair left on his head. Not even eyebrows or lashes. Thor expected a major tantrum when Loki would realize the extent of the damage, but he couldn’t stop sniggering. Loki’s head looked like an egg. A very grumpy egg.

“Mock all you want, Thor! But remember that, if not for my help, you wouldn’t be here to poke fun!”

“Peace, brother! I know! Everyone knows!” Thor smiled fondly, continuing to break off bits of the armour.  

Between the two of them they managed to free Loki’s spectacularly bald head, one shoulder and arm. They stopped to rest, panting from the exertion, both hurting and healing slower than usual from the multiple injuries.

“I hope the Strange Sorcerer is alive and well,” Loki said out of the blue. ”We could teach each other many interesting things.”

“If you wouldn’t tear each other apart in the first quarter of an hour...” Thor countered.

“Trust me to last more than that. You and Stark are the best exercise in patience. Speaking of which, I hope the Avengers made it.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d believe you were genuinely concerned.” Thor sighed.

“You hurt me, brother! Must you always doubt my sincerity?” Loki said with his best kicked puppy face.

The effect was somewhat lost because of the hair loss.

“Shouldn’t I?” Thor asked curtly.

Loki didn’t get the opportunity to answer because running steps and shouting voices were approaching them fast.

                                                                                  *

“He’s here! He’s alive!” Sif yelled and ran even faster.

“Sif! You’re well!” Thor shouted back and laughed.

“No! This isn’t happening! Stay away, you shrew!” Loki screamed and tried to cover his head with his freed hand.

Sif slowed and approached carefully. Her brows climbed higher by the second.

“What is that?!” she pointed at the cowering lump.

Volstagg and Fandrall arrived next, a larger group of Ǽsir and Midgardians following after.

“Whatever it is, it’s obviously over-baked,” Volstagg scrunched his nose.

“Do you ever not think about food?” Loki sneered from behind his own elbow.

“Loki?!” Fandrall gaped.

“My friends! It’s so good to know you made it!” Thor said, a big grin blooming on his face.

“It’s good to see you are alive and well too! Both of you!” Fandrall beamed.

“You surely don’t mean me,” Loki grumbled.

“Of course I mean you too, Loki! You did well today! More than well, actually. Don’t be such a grouch!” Fandrall said and started to break off chunks of Loki’s shell.

“Stop that, you fop! There’s not a whole thread left on me!” Loki yelled and batted Fandrall’s busy hands away, forgetting to cover his head.

“There is fair dealing in the Universe!” Sif exclaimed between peals of laughter. “I prayed for centuries to see this day!”

Loki glared at the laughing crowd. “If you’re done mocking, give me something to cover myself,” he huffed.

Hogun threw him his own ragged cloak with a smirk.

“I believe we should all head for the healing rooms. We all seem to need that,” Thor said and stood up with some difficulty.

There were grunts of approval from the small crowd and Sif put an arm around Thor, trying to make him lean on her shoulder.

Loki shot a short, poisonous glance towards her, but caught himself quickly, wrapped the tattered cloak around himself and crawled out of the remains of his ruined attire.

Volstagg gave Loki a pat on his back that sent him staggering forward. “Good to see you at our side again!” He said agreeably.

“Now you are being presumptuous,” Loki said, no less pleasantly.


	2. No Sense in Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poor attempt to patch together what I started with what I learned from the movie. Also, my take on the hug scene. Written directly here because otherwise I might not post. Forgive the mistakes and point them out. This is spontaneous and un-edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall go with my headcanon that Asgard was built around a huge space ship (the Golden Spires Palace) and a pre-existing planetoid. So, instead of escaping on the Grandmaster's ship, they use Asgard's greatest ship. Surtur and Hella can have the planetoid and the rest of the buildings. Ok?

Loki didn't feel like going to the Healers. In fact, he was quite content to tend to himself in private. The healing wing of the (palace) ship must have been very crowded and he didn't feel like dealing with ridicule. Earning the people's respect for being their saviour didn't mean they would refrain from laughing at him. They always made fun of their heroes, after all. Even of Odin...

He went through the motions of preparing himself a bath, a bit annoyed about his drop in magic and the lack of servants. How dull! But when he finally immersed himself into the pool, all was forgotten and he dozed off.

                                                                                                                             *

 

Thor felt bereft. After a short visit to the Healers, confirming that he couldn't magically grow his eye back, after promising his friends epic tales of Ragnarök at the obligatory feast, he retired to his own chambers. 

All the losses came back crashing in waves, one after the other. But such was his lot, to push them back until he had time to mourn properly. He had responsibilities to think about. Again...

He mechanically went through the motions of cleaning himself under the small waterfall counting as a shower in his bathing chambers.

He encouraged himself with the thought of not being alone for the tasks to come. He could always count on support and advice from his friends, old and new, but... could he count on Loki? He wasn't very pleased with Thor's decision of seeking shelter on Midgard. He had a point there, but, judging from the Hulk's behaviour, Thor had his hopes up. Plus, as much as he knew of Midgard's laws, as long as Loki didn't leave what was left of Asgard, he would have diplomatic immunity.

There was the problem of negotiations, though, before the conditions of their stay would be established. What if one of the conditions was to deliver Loki to the authorities? Thor knew he would never agree to that. So, maybe Asgard was facing a nomadic life, from realm to realm, until they found a propitious place to settle. Thor was fine with that. The people had to be fine with that too. He was king; he wasn't yet ready to transform Asgard into a democracy, no matter how appealing the idea was on a personal level. 

But, back to Loki: he seemed to be fine with parting ways. Was he even here anymore? Thor feared he had gone too far...

Refreshed and dressed, he poured himself a glass of strong drink. He pensively rubbed at the healed skin around the eyepatch. The door opened and a look into the mirror beside the liquor stand told him what he already knew. No one but his brother would enter without knocking. A barely there shimmer of green around Loki's frame brought a sad smile on Thor's face. So this was it. Loki sent a double to say goodbye. It was unexpectedly considerate, if he thought about it. Loki could have just left, without so much as a glance back.

"It suits you." Loki said.

Thor picked up the crystal stopper. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother." he mused.

Loki's face was serene and his eyes... Thor hadn't seen that look in a very, very long time.

Loki winked. "Maybe not!" he agreed with a mischievous half smile.

Thor still fiddled with the stupid stopper. "Thank you!" he offered. "If you were here, I might even give you a hug," he added, trying to make it sound light and threw the stopper at his brother's image.

Loki caught the stopper. The illusion fell and Thor saw his brother's determined expression, lips tightly pressed together, eyes piercing. Bald again, but with a comely silken scarf covering his naked skull, like something Midgardian pirates would wear.

Thor's heart jumped and he smiled. Loki smiled back, like he did when a prank went well.

"I'm here!"

Thor had to make good on his words. Five long strides and he was right in front of his brother. He stopped and hesitantly lifted a hand. Loki's face relaxed. That was all the permission Thor needed. He cupped his brother's nape, thumb on his jaw, just under his ear. His other hand gripped Loki's shoulder.

Loki blinked. This was so familiar. He slowly and softly put his hands around Thor's ribs. Thor yanked him closer and their foreheads touched, a little too rash, but what's another bump, right? Then Thor's solid arm was all around Loki's shoulders, his other thumb mindlessly rubbing that little (sensitive) ticklish spot behind Loki's ear. Loki's hands slid over Thor's shoulder blades. It felt too good. It became too much. Long repressed want resurfaced with a vengeance.

"You may let go now, brother." Loki murmured, his breath caressing Thor's mouth. "It's becoming... awkward. Unless you plan to give us a kiss..." Loki added trying for playfull, but managing breathless.

"Shut up!" Thor growled and did that make Loki shiver!

A dare, then, like always: "Make me!"

Thor stopped thinking. He just reacted. He kissed those mocking lips with bruising force. He didn't deepen the kiss, but it was far from being chaste. He claimed Loki's fuller lower lip and kept it there, sucking it between his own, for an indecent amount of time.

Loki froze. His head swam for a heartbeat and his knees gave in. He clawed into Thor's armour. Damned leather gave no purchase! He slid to the floor, landing on his rear, Thor following his movement with his torso, remaining eye comically widened.

"Are you allright, brother?" Thor asked worriedly.

The words came out in torrents: "The nerve you have! When did you become the trickster?! Do not dare presume I can't see right through you! On Sakaar, you used on me the same trick I used on you after your failed coronation! - mock imitating Thor's voice - 'Come on, this place is perfect for you! It's savage, chaotic, lawless! Brother, you can do great here!' - back to his own voice - Not to mention your little uplifting discourse! - Thor's voice again - 'Dear brother, you're becoming predictable! I trust you, you betray me, round and round in circles we go... See Loki, life is about growth, about change, but you seem to just wanna... stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be _more_...' - back to his own voice again - You knew it would rankle in my mind and, hating so much the idea of becoming predictable, I would do the exact opposite!"

Thor smiled fondly and helped him up.

"If you knew so well what I was doing, why did you come back? You could have come up with something completely different. And, by the way, I know what you're doing right now."

Loki squinted. "Oh? Pray tell!" 

He knew it was a mistake even before he finished.

"You are avoiding, by means of _much_ too many words, to speak of what just happened..." Thor spoke in a low, grumbling voice.

Loki gaped forgetting how to breathe. How could one eye burn so strong? What was Thor saying? What was Loki supposed to answer? Why in the stars did he come back?

A knock on the door made them both turn their heads.

 

 


End file.
